With the rapid development of mobile communications and terminals, more and more software used in social activities or instant messaging can be integrated into a terminal, for example, the campus network, Twitter, Microsoft chat tool windows live messenger, email application, and Tencent QQ. When the applications run in the background application mode, the applications perform data interaction with the network once at regular required times according to respective timers to update data information.
In the prior art, when multiple applications (such as QQ, twitter, and email) run on the background simultaneously and perform interaction with the network according to respective timers, after respective required times expire, the applications respectively activate PDP (Packet Data Protocol, packet data protocol), establish data links, and cause the terminal to generate inherent power consumption in the respective PDP activation process. For example, QQ initiates a request to a server at an interval of 30 minutes to obtain the latest state of current online friends; email actively initiates a data link at an interval of 35 minutes, downloads emails from the server; when running on the background, the twitter initiates a data link at an interval of 45 minutes to obtain data from the server. To conclude, the terminal integrating or loading the applications activates PDP three times within 15 minutes to establish respective data links, and cause the terminal to generate inherent power consumption three times respectively.
Therefore, when the prior art is used to perform data interaction between each application in the background application mode and the network, because each application independently sends a PDP activation request to establish the corresponding data link to perform data interaction with the network, the terminal generates plenty of power consumption repeatedly in the process of continuously independently sending PDP activation requests, electricity consumption of the terminal is increased, and the standby time of the terminal is shortened.